Truth Or Dare
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Ms Bustier's class are on a class trip in Neuchatel and a few of them decided to play Truth or Dare. Some secrets, crushes and much other will be revealed during the game. (Adrinette, DjWifi, Julerose, Heartrate and Tomatofox)
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox's Artist fic inspired me to do this. (BTW they are not related with this fic)**

 **Chapter 1**

Ms. Bustier had booked a trip for her class to spend a few days out, before the end of the school year. They were booked into a middle, two leveled house with a bar, a playroom, a large dining room, restrooms and shower rooms. Of course, the house had a garden on the outside with a playground, which was meant for kids, but a few of them used it too, for a little refresh of memories – Or really just for fun.

In the evening after the diner, all students were in their groups in the room hanging around together.

In one room were Alix, Juleka, Rose and Lila together. Alix and Lila lied both on the bed and next to Lila sat Rose and Juleka together. Alix was throwing a tennis ball at the wall, while the others were talking.

"Only a few days and we will graduate" Said Rose leaning herself at Juleka causing her to smile.

"Yeah" Agreed Juleka.

"And the time here in Neuchatel has been so amazing"

"Yeah" Responded Alix throwing the ball at the wall.

"And he hasn't asked me out" Sighed Lila.

"Who?" Asked Alix looking at the brunette. "I tell you if you're talking about Kim...I…." Said Alix raising her fist at Lila, which laughed.

"No it's not him, it's someone else," Said Lila lying down again.

"I know this guy" Said Rose giggling. "Just wait for it Lila, he will definitely ask you out!"

"Who's this guy?" Asked Alix looking at Lila. "We don't have so many singles in our class, only Adrien...Nathaniel...Max...that's all"

"It's one of these three" Said Lila.

"Yeah I know the answer" Said Juleka and Alix then probably had it too.

"It's Max, isn't it? Asked Alix and Lila shook her head.

"Who then?" Asked Alix, then she thought at one of the other two. "Is it Nath?" Asked Alix.

"You guessed it!" Said Rose and Alix stood up.

"Well, I think he's not very talkative about this...only if you'd push him to do so," Told Alix.

"Yes I know," Said Lila with a sigh. "Maybe he isn't interested in me as I'm on him"

"Don't say that he's definitely interested on you, cause….." Said Rose and Juleka closed her the mouth.

"He's what?" Asked Lila.

"We can't tell you, that he's in love with you….oh no..." Said Juleka as she accidentally revealed it to her.

"How do you girls know that?" Asked Lila coming up at the two girls.

"He had texted me last week how he should tell you that, look" Said Rose showing Lila her text messages with him.

 _How do I tell Lila how I feel about her, without stuttering around like a dorkosaurus._

Have you ever tried to write her a message saying that?

 _No, she will think, I'm a loser, who can't say the feelings right to her face._

And a drawing?

 _I've got a sketchbook full of drawings of her, I think she'd call me crazy if I'd showed her that._

"How he's totally crushed on you," Said Alix after seating down to the girls, to check the messages too.

Write a song for her? You're such a great singer, why wouldn't you do this?

 _Ehh, that's kind of embarrassing, what if I end up stammering too?_

We'll talk later about this, I got crafting club

"And then you two didn't talk anymore?" Asked Lila.

"I thought he would write back" Said Rose looking down.

"Well I've got a crush and I also am scared to admit it to her" Said Juleka and all looked at Juleka surprised.

"You got a crush?" Asked Alix and Lila at the same time.

"That's wonderful, who is it Jule?" Asked Rose gazing at her best friend, which gulped in front of her.

"It's kind of complicated..." Said Juleka scratching her neck.

"Don't tell me you got also a crush on Kim?" Asked Alix and the other two girls looked at Alix.

"What do you mean by _also_?" Asked Lila and Alix blushed.

"What you got a crush on Kim?" Asked Rose.

"I knew it!" Said Lila "The way you two act with each other"

"What?" Asked Alix. "Just because he's making more dares with me, than with the others? I'm the only one, who can keep up with him!"

"Come on Alix, that's not that bad" Said Rose, trying to cheer Alix up.

In one of boys' room, Adrien sat there with Nathaniel, Kim, Sabrina and Chloé.

"Until Nino's back, I'll take the spin" Said Adrien making the coke bottle spin around and land on Sabrina. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Said Sabrina and Adrien thought on something.

"Are you hungry right now?" Asked Adrien and Sabrina shook her head.

"No, I just had diner before, don't you remember?" Responded Sabrina.

"Yeah I just didn't have another question at the moment" Said Adrien then Sabrina spun the bottle around, which landed in front of Kim.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Sabrina.

"I'm going with truth," Said Kim. "I'll tell you everything, you need to know"

"Okay," Said Sabrina and faked a cough. "Do you like Alix?" Asked Sabrina and all looked at Kim.

"If I like her?" Asked Kim blushing sightly. "We are just friends, just that. I just like her as a friend, not a lover or something. That would be…." Said Kim and Sabrina giggled.

"But I only asked if you liked her or hated her, not if you loved her," Said Sabrina and the guys laughed at this.

"Oh," Said Kim sheepishly. "Shit"

"Well, now it's your turn," Said Sabrina and the Vietnamese spun the bottle, which stopped in front of the red head.

"Nathaniel, what would you like to do?" Asked Kim. "You know, whatever I ask you, won't be very pleasant for you"

"Uhh" Said Nathaniel thinking.

"Come we don't have the whole night time, sort of" Said Kim unsure.

"I pick truth" Replied Nathaniel.

"So tell me, who's you crush?" Asked Kim causing Nathaniel to blush.

"I take dare sorry I meant dare!" Said Nathaniel and the Asian shook his head.

"Nope, you said truth now spit it out!" Said Kim and Nathaniel sighed.

"Alright," Said Nathaniel. "I've kind of have been...in love with her for a while..."

"I said truth!"

"Urgh!" Replied Nathaniel rolling his eyes. "For about six or seven months, you know since Christmas"

"No, I don't"

"Okay….I got more attracted on her since that day, before I had a little crush on her and I wasn't sure, if I really was in love with her or not, but after that day….I did"

The door of the room got open and Nino entered along with Alya and Marinette, which joined the circle too.

"Hey!" Greeted Alya waving at the others.

"How's the game going?" Asked Marinette looking at Kim.

"Our Picasso here just told, that he's in love," Told Kim, making Nathaniel look away abashed.

"Aww, that's great!" Said Marinette looking at Nathaniel, which kept hiding his head behind Adrien.

"What did get you to like her?" Asked Marinette and he shrugged.

"I don't know" Responded Nathaniel. "It just happened"

"Don't worry" Said Adrien petting the guy on the back. "You can tell her that"

"But how?"

"We can help you," Said Marinette.

"I know a good variant too!" Added Kim

"Great" Replied Adrien and the others, who just entered into the room sat down and between Adrien and Nathaniel came Marinette. Nathaniel noted, that Marinette was a bit shivering from sitting next to Adrien, then whispered at her.

"I think I'll help you too with Adrien" Said Nathaniel and the blonde heard something and looked at them.

"Did you say anything, Nath?" Asked Adrien and Marinette hold Nathaniel's mouth.

"He said he needs help with Lila and asked me if you knew how to handle it!" Shouted Marinette anxious, while Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Said Adrien and looked at the others. "Who's time to spin?"

"Nathaniel" Responded Sabrina looking at Nathaniel picking the bottle for a spin, which landed in front of Chloé.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Truth of course" Responded Chloé. "I just painted my nails a while ago and don't want them to break"

"Well then tell me at least one reason, why you're in love with Adrien," Asked Nathaniel and Chloé shrieked.

"He's pretty handsome" Responded Chloé.

"Anything more?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Hot, good looking, rich….much cooler than you," Said Chloé, which made Adrien and a few others look sad.

"Well, sounds okay I guess"

"Okay?" Asked Chloé outrageous. "This is perfect! He's much more better, than this Italian brat over there"

"Brat?" Asked Nathaniel. "She's my best friend, she's thousand times better, than you!" Shouted Nathaniel and Marinette and Alya hold him back.

"Keep calm don't listen to her, it's not worth it," Said Alya and Nathaniel took a breath and sat down again.

"Yeah, you're a good boy," Said Chloé. "If you were a dog, I'd give you a biscuit" Said Chloé making the bottle spin around to land in front of Marinette.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Chloé.

"I think I take dare….no I mean truth," Said Marinette. "No wait, wait..."

"Too late, who would you date of all these guys?"

"Well, I'd say A….a….Adrien….Nathaniel, Nino, Kim and A….Adrien!" Stammered Marinette blushing, while Chloé grinned at Marinette's ashamed face.

"You said Adrien two times, did you realize that?" Asked Kim questioningly.

"I thought I forgot him," Said Marinette smiling awkwardly.

"Okay, then your turn," Said Kim and Marinette spun the bottle, which landed on Nathaniel.

"Not me again," Said Nathaniel sad.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Marinette looking at him.

"Dare now" Responded Nathaniel and Marinette smiled at him.

"I dare you to….go to the room, where Lila is and ask her out on a date"

"What!?" Shouted Nathaniel shocked. "No, why has it to be like this?"

"Come on, just stand up and walk to her room," Told Alya helping him up along with her best friend.

"Aw man"

Back at the girls room, they kept talking about the future and giggling.

"We will see us again, don't worry" Said Rose.

"I hope so," Said Lila.

"Don't worry" Said Rose. "I bet he'll be knocking here by the door any minute, just to ask you out"

"I wish it would be true," Said Lila sad and the blonde petted the brunette's back.

"Come don't be that sad"

"You know, you could also ask him out by yourself" Suggested Alix and suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Rose.

"It's me Rose, is Lila in there?" Asked the guy and Alix quickly ran to the door to open it.

"Hey Nathaniel!" Greeted Alix. "We were just a while ago talking about you" Said Alix blinking at Lila. Lila stood up walking at the red head.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Asked Lila.

"Yeah listen Lila I….uhm...I kind of have this question" Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded smiling.

"Yes?" Replied Lila.

"I wanted to ask you if….."

"Yes"

"If you were interested on a….."

"Yes!" Shouted Lila eagerly.

"Just shout it out, you moron!" Shouted another female voice from the guys room.

"Chloé!" Shouted a few of the others.

"A…..a game date with us?" Asked Nathaniel nervous.

"A game what?" Asked Lila confused followed by Alix and Rose face palming.

"We're….playing all there truth and dare and….I wanted to know, if…."

"I wanted to play?" Asked Lila and he nodded. "Well it's sounds really exciting"

"Yeah...you...you can also bring the others," Said Nathaniel and someone in the room hit himself somewhere, which sounded like a clap on the forehead.

"Well, girls did you hear that?" Asked Lila and all nodded, walking up to Lila.

"Hey Lila" Said Alix and whispered into her ear. "Maybe we help you and Kurtzberg getting together, if his guts leave him again"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All were sitting in the circle around together getting ready for the game.

"Seat here Lila" Demanded Rose making space for her between herself and Nathaniel. "I'm going to help you too Nath" Whispered Rose.

"Not you too," Said Nathaniel sad as Lila sat next to him.

"Thanks for the invitation Nath, that was so sweet for you"

"Well…. the other's idea," Said Nathaniel scratching his head.

"Yes, of course," Said Chloé rolling her eyes. "Now spin the bottle"

Nathaniel spun the bottle and this stopped in front of Alya.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Truth" Responded Alya.

"Which of the new superheroes in Paris do you like the most?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Well I find Volpina to be amazing and Swift is also pretty handsome too" Responded Alya.

"He kinda is cool for me," Said Nathaniel a bit embarrassed.

"If I were a superhero, which I'm definitely not because that would just be ridiculous….I'd date him for sure"

" _Eww,"_ Thought Nathaniel at the imagination of himself with Chloé.

"I think he would date Volpina instead" Said Rose. "They two together would be as sweet as Cat Noir with Ladybug," Said Rose dreamy.

"Why are we actually interested in seeing Cat Noir with Ladybug and all that?" Asked Marinette wondering.

"I don't know, but the fan arts I've seen of them were pretty cool," Said Alya. "You can check them on my blog, they're linked to the artist's sites"

"I've seen Yaoi stuff about Cat Noir and that was just disgusting," Said Adrien thinking about the idea of him with another male together.

"I'm not into Yaoi, but all the Yuri stuff with Ladybug and Queen Bee and even with Volpina are just awesome," Said Nino causing Marinette and Chloé to look disgusted at the dark boy.

"Let's spin again, we were supposed to keep going" Told Kim and Alya spun the bottle, which ended up pointing at Juleka.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alya.

"D...Dare" Replied Juleka.

"I dare you to…..take your phone out and show us the last picture you took, no matter how embarrassing it is"

"Okay…."Said Juleka taking her phone out, getting logged in into it entering into the gallery. She turned her phone around showing her full gallery.

"Come open it," Said Sabrina and next to the black haired girl Alix clicked on the last picture, which showed a black Lab smiling at the picture.

"It's a Labrador," Said Kim. "I love these dogs, they're so sporty," Said Kim.

"Hey you could take them on a dare?" Said Alix jokingly.

"Yeah who knows, maybe he's a better athlete than you," Told Kim laughing.

"Come on Juleka, spin the bottle" Demanded Alix and Juleka made the bottle spin and it landed now in front of Chloé.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alix.

"Hmm dare" Replied Chloé.

"I dare you to get down to the kitchen and get a piece of garlic," Asked Alix and Chloé nodded.

"That's easy….what is garlic?" Asked Chloé.

"I know what it is," Told Sabrina.

"Then you come with me" Demanded Chloé and walked out of the room with the girl.

"We will be back!" Said Chloé.

"I'll take her spin" Said Adrien bringing the bottle to twist.

"Lila, truth or dare?" Asked Adrien and Lila thought about it.

"Truth," Said Lila.

"Oh, I want to see that" Said Kim jokingly.

"Ha, ha, ha," Said Lila sarcastically.

"Tell me Lila" Said Adrien rolling his eyes at Nathaniel, which waved with both hands at him, warning him to not pick him.

"What is the best trait on Nathaniel?" Asked Adrien. "You know, you two are such really good friends, I've been wondering though"

"I've always loved his kindness" Responded Lila. "I have never met someone, who's affability is so high. He's….I never saw him being the opposite with anyone"

"He was like that before with Chloé"

"But Chloé is another story" Corrected Alya.

"Right…." Said Adrien.

"So anything else?" Asked Lila.

"Only in the next round, maybe," Said Alya. "Now you have to spin"

Lila spun her bottle, which landed in front of Rose.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Responded Rose.

"Do you like to read books?" Asked Lila

"I do like to read, but not big books" Responded Rose and turned the bottle around.

"I'm back!" Shouted Chloé entering into the room with her best friend,

"Did you bring the garlic?" Asked Alix and she gave Alix the vegetable.

"Nice" Replied Alix. "Who's turn?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"It landed on Kim," Told Marinette.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Rose.

"Dare me, Rose" Ordered the Vietnamese.

"I dare you to...give Alix a nice compliment" Demanded Rose.

"Alright, but can I suggest another idea?" Asked Kim and the blonde nodded. "Could we also do it like that, when we want to pull someone into our dare, use another bottle spin and the person has to do something for that person?"

"You mean for example I spin the bottle a second time and if it lands for example on Nino, he's the person, who joins on a dare with you. You mean it like that?" Asked the French girl and the black haired nodded.

"We could try that" Said Rose.

"Good so Alix….uhm...you…..you're really strong for a girl at your size," Said Kim. "This was a compliment, right?" Asked Kim.

"Well it sounded like one to me," Said Nino.

"Well thank you, Kim" Said Alix looking down sheepishly. Kim smiled and sat back at his place, seeing the girl's face turning slight lighter than her hair color. Kim spun the bottle and it landed on Marinette.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the Asian.

"Dare" Responded Marinette.

"I dare you to….lick your own foot" Demanded Kim shocking Marinette.

"EWW!" Shouted Marinette.

"Aww, are you chicken?" Asked Chloé.

"No….that's just…

"Gack, gack, gack, gack" Imitated Chloé, causing Marinette to get mad.

"Alright, alright!" Shouted Marinette. "I'll do it"

"Yes Marinette, prove her, that you're not scared" Cheered Adrien making Marinette smile.

"I hope someone has got mouth wash," Said Marinette taking her shoe off. All observed Marinette taking her foot close to her face. She gulped and passed her tongue on it, warping her face due this moment.

"Bravo Marinette!" Shouted the others and the bluenette stopped then passed her hands quickly on her tongue.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww"

"That was really good Marinette," Said Kim and Marinette spun her bottle.

"You will pay for that Kim!" Shouted Marinette then the bottle's neck stopped in front of Alya.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Marinette.

"I better pick the truth," Said Alya. "Just in case"

"Would you have dared me the same like Kim did, if you have dared me?"

"No...unless you had done something I didn't like to me, then I would" Responded Alya.

"Yes, I would do the same" Said Lila.

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

"Come, you know me very well. You should know this"

"Oh right," Said Nathaniel scratching the back of his neck, looking down abashed.

"Next person is…." Said Alya as she made the bottle break dance, which stopped in front of Nino.

"Truth or dare?"

"A dare" Replied Nino. "Please don't be mean, don't be mean..."

"Is it mean, if I ask you to get my mouth wash from my suitcase?" Asked Alya.

"God may bless you my bro," Said Nino giving his girlfriend a hug.

"Go and I spin for you," Said Alya making the same step from before as the brown haired guy left. The bottle landed in front of Nathaniel.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alya.

"D….tru….dare...dare" Said Nathaniel.

"I dare you to…." Said Alya looking at an interested Lila and a scared redhead listening to the girl, giving out her dare. "To put your arm around Lila, until the next round," Said Alya making the red head turn tomato red.

"Hey, hey. Now you have to spin for the next candidate" Told Kim and Alya rolled her eyes and did it so. By coincidence, the bottle landed on the brunette again surprising the both friends again.

"What a coincidence," Said Nathaniel looking at Lila and Alya.

"Boy put your arm around her and do not let go, until your turn again," Said Alya then Nathaniel gulped and placed his arm slowly behind the Italian's back. Lila looked at him turning a little red too, but Nathaniel's face was now burning red from this action.

"I….I'm sorry" Apologized Nathaniel looking at her best friend.

"It's not so bad Nathy," Said Lila leaning her head on his cheek, making him hot.

" _Oh boy,"_ Thought Nathaniel. Marinette whispered into Nathaniel's ear, causing him to look shocked at her.

"No!" Responded Nathaniel shocked. Marinette just glared at Nathaniel unimpressed and nodded at him. Nathaniel turned around at Lila, which glanced back at him with a smile. He gulped then lied his cheeks on hers, making the tan skinned red on the face, which then smiled about this and hold his other hand, which was free.

Alya spun the bottle, which landed on Alix.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alya.

"Truth," Asked Alix.

"What do you think of your brother?" Asked Alya.

"He's a weirdo, but he's always there when I need someone to cheer me up"

"Aww," Said Alya and Alix spun the bottle which landed in front of Adrien.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"Dare" Replied Adrien.

"Well I dare you to eat one piece of this garlic here," Said Alix taking one clove of the garlic out.

"Oh boy," Said Adrien and Nino touched him on the shoulder.

"Come on bro, it's definitely better, than licking it's own feet," Said Nino.

"Give it to me Alix" Commanded Adrien receiving the piece of garlic in his hands. He took the peal off the clove and shove it inside his mouth, chewing it, warping his face of in disgust. While he kept chewing on that white substance, his eyes were getting filled with water. He then swallowed it, crooking his face once again from the taste of the garlic.

"This tastes only better, when cooked" Said Adrien and the others applauded.

"Well done" Said Kim. "Someone needs to challenge me with onions"

"Just wait for it Kim," Said Alix winking at him, then Adrien's bottle was rotating on the ground again, then stopped in front of Kim.

"Voila!" Said Kim "Dare me"

"I dare you to…."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"To put on a girl's bra!" Said Adrien making all shriek at his idea.

"Woah Adrien, I didn't expect this from you" Said Nino.

"I'm trying to keep this interesting" Said Adrien crossing his arms.

"Nice point," Said Kim. "And whose bra am I going to put on?" Asked Kim looking at the girls.

"I think Alya's size is the most appropriate for you" Suggested Lila.

"Alright, Alya could you please?" Asked Kim and she nodded.

* * *

Kim had put on a red bra with black dots over his chest, then looked at himself.

"Nice" Said Kim and everyone started to laugh at how he looked like.

"You look hilarious" Said Adrien laughing harder than ever.

"Oh thank god, I didn't get this bad" Said Nino rolling on the ground with the laughter.

"That's just disgusting" Said Chloé crossing her arms, while Sabrina had her arm around her friend, laughing at the situation.

"I better take this off," Said Kim laughing and gave it back to Alya. "Keep it, just in case"

"Well, I had another idea with it," Said Lila rolling her eyes at Nathaniel, which was still caught like the others by the laugh.

"We see it later," Said Kim taking the bottle for another spin. The bottle landed on Chloé.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the Vietnamese.

"Truth," Said Chloé.

"Chloé…..out of us all, without counting yourself. Who do you think will be the most successful one?"

"Good question" Said Chloé thinking. "It's either Marinette with her dreadful taste of creation or Alya with her ladyblog," Said Chloé making the two girls look angry at her. Chloé spun the bottle and it landed in front of Juleka.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Chloé.

"Truth" Said Juleka.

"Why do you hate cats so much?" Asked Chloé.

"Yeah I was wondering too…..you know I heard that once" Corrected Adrien to not accidentally reveal anything about him being Cat Noir.

"When I was little I used to play with Rose at the kindergarten. There used to be this one cat. We called him fluffy because of his fur and he always let himself being pet by us. I actually was at the begin scared of him, but Rose came with me to the cat and then I managed to beat my fear from it" Said Juleka looking at her best friend, which smiled at her. Juleka looked away from Rose with a little pink flush on her face.

"What happened then?" Asked Marinette.

"I got scratched by the cat and then we didn't go to the doctor to check that out. But I started to feel bad and my parents brought me to the doctor and they found out I had Sepsis and they needed to take care of me. This is why I hate cats and don't enter into contact with any"

"Oh that's bad" Said Adrien and Juleka nodded.

"Come spin it" Said Chloé and so did the black haired girl and it stopped in front of Nathaniel.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Juleka.

"Oh and you can take your arm down," Told Adrien and Nathaniel took it down, sadly.

"Did you like it?" Asked Juleka.

"Like what?" Asked Nathaniel and Juleka rolled her eyes at Lila.

"When I hold my arm over her?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded. "It kind of felt nice," Said Nathaniel a bit embarrassed. Juleka nodded and Nathaniel spun the bottle while looking at the brunette. She looked at him smiling at him, then he did the same. Lila giggled at seeing his red face again, then Nathaniel looked away abashed from not being able to stop this. The bottle stopped in front of Sabrina.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Dare" Responded Sabrina and Nathaniel spun the bottle again. "The next person to get hit by the bottle, you will have to cover its eyes with Alya's bra, until that person's turn again," Said Nathaniel and the bottle stopped in front of him, making the others laugh. "Oh wow," Said Nathaniel unhappy. Chloé laughed at that then observed along with the others Nathaniel getting the bra placed over his nose covering his eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Asked Sabrina with a giggle.

"Really funny," Said Nathaniel callous. Sabrina spun the bottle again, which landed in front of Chloé.

"I take a dare!" Shouted Chloé. "Please let it be a kiss"

"Sure Chloé," Said Sabrina. "You have to kiss the next person the bottle lands of" Said Sabrina and made the bottle rotate around.

"This better be Adrien," Said Chloé making Adrien, Alya Marinette and Nino sigh annoyed by the blonde.

"Or a guy," Said Kim. "You would probably not like to kiss a girl, right?" Asked the Asian and the bottle stopped in front of an astounded Marinette.

"Did you really have to say that Kim?" Asked Chloé looking irritated at him.

"I sometimes like it, when karma comes to show certain people a lesson, you too Nath?" Asked Lila looking at bra head Nathaniel.

"It could show up more often," Said Nathaniel turning his face at Lila. She chuckled at seeing him looking at her like that.

"Sorry, you just look pretty funny with that"

"So ladies, I'd like to see this kiss," Said Kim jokingly looking close at the girls. Marinette and Chloé walked to the middle of the circle, disgusted by this dare.

"I wanted my first kiss to be with Adrien" Said Marinette sad.

"You're not the only one with that Marinette!" Shouted Chloé. "Now shut down your eyes and don't move a muscle!" Demanded Chloé and the half Asian closed her eyes pointing her lips at the blonde, frightened about what will happen. Chloé opened her eyes, then derived away from the lips kissing Marinette on the cheek.

"So I'm done" Said Chloé and Marinette opened her eye.

"You kissed me at the cheek?" Asked Marinette and the blonde nodded.

"She only said a kiss, she didn't say, where so I didn't do anything wrong" Said Chloé crossing her arms.

"Good point," Said Marinette getting back to her seat. Chloé spun the bottle, which landed in front of Nino.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Chloé.

"Dare," Said Nino.

"I dare you to….massage my shoulders," Said Chloé and Nino nodded.

"Alright," Said Nino walking up to the girl, then started to knead her shoulders.

"Adrien, could you just take my turn?" Asked Nino. "I think I have to keep this princess occupied," Told Nino and Adrien spun the bottle for the boy.

"Sure" Replied Adrien observing the bottle spin and stopping in front of Rose.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Adrien.

"Truth" Responded Rose.

"From the male superheroes, who's your favorite?" Asked Adrien.

"I actually like Swift more, he's more serious about the missions, than Cat. At least the last videos I've seen them" Said Rose.

"I can take that" Said Adrien and Rose spun the bottle.

"How take that?" Asked Rose.

"I….thought Cat was better, you know" Said Adrien and the bottle stood in front of Marinette.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the model.

"Dare" Responded Marinette excited.

"I dare you to….say a pun"

"A pun?" Asked Marinette surprised then the blonde nodded. "Okay, uhm what kind of a pun?"

"Say a cat pun like Cat Noir" Demanded Alya pulling her phone out to record it.

"Uh….Watch out your _cat-titude._ I'm trying with _pro…..catination_ ….Even if it sounds _paw-sitive_ or _cat-astrophic_ ….I'm giving my best….I _cat_ not _kitty_ my best, _litter-_ aly."

"Well, this sounded fur-miliar to me" Joked Adrien with a chuckle, which surprised Marinette.

" _His voice….the puns….he sounds just like Cat Noir"_ Thought Marinette.

"Spin the bottle!" Shouted Chloé waking Marinette from her thoughts up.

"Okay, chill!" Shouted Marinette making the bottle spin again. The bottle stopped in front of Kim.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth," Said Kim and Marinette thought on something.

"Have you got a crush on someone here?" Asked Marinette making him blush.

"Come spill it out" Said Nino, which was still massaging Chloé's back.

"Yes, I got one!" Responded Kim.

"On who?" Asked Nathaniel wondering.

"You can ask me that on the next round, bra-head"

"….So what" Replied Nathaniel looking neutral with the bra.

"I've we were back in Paris, Nathaniel would have turned into a bra villain, don't you guys think of that?" Asked Alix. "Like Myléne into the horrificator?"

"Well, a few did so" Replied Adrien. Kim spun the bottle, which then stopped in front of Chloé and Nino.

"This one is for you Nino" Said Chloé and Nino left Chloé, walking back at his old spot.

"Dare me, homie," Said Nino, making his finger crack by putting them together to knick them.

"Well before that I got another idea," Told Kim. "Why don't we do a few dares at the outside?" Asked the Vietnamese. "Maybe with the swings or so?"

"It would be a nice addition," Said Adrien.

"Yeah, more interesting," Said Alya.

"Yeah" Agreed Rose and Alix.

"Then follow me!" Said Kim and all ran behind Kim, leaving Nathaniel behind.

"Hey, I can't see!" Called Nathaniel walking towards the door walking against the door.

"Ouch, stupid door!" Said Nathaniel and Lila came back.

"Come Nath, I guide you out" Said the Brunette handling the boy along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At the outside, all stood around two swings and Kim stood in front of one of them, explaining his plan.

"Nino, I dare you to do five push ups while our shortest person….Rose or Nathaniel swing over you"

"But that's not possible" Said Nino and Kim made a hand sign for Nino to calm down.

"Look" Said Kim taking the seat of the swing and threw it over the wood rod on the other side, catching it with his hands, then did it a second time, then left it alone in the air having a big distance from the ground.

"Problem solved," Said Kim crossing his arms with a proud smile.

"Okay, looks manageable" Said Nino coming down on the ground. "Get up Rose"

"Can someone push me, while I'm swinging?" Asked Rose and Juleka raised her hand.

"If you want to" Replied Juleka.

"I help you up" Said Alya walking with the girls to the swing, then the girls along with Kim helped Rose sitting up at the swing's seat and left her over it.

"I'm steady" Said Rose holding the ropes of the swing.

"Okay, now you can go" Told Kim and Juleka stood behind Rose, pushing her forwards.

"Weee!" Replied Rose enjoying the swing.

"Okay, I'm going to start" Said Nino doing the first push up.

"One…." Said Nino and Rose's legs hit Nino's back. "Ouch"

"Sorry Nino" Apologized Rose looking back at the boy.

"Put your legs up" Told Lila and Rose obeyed the Italian, keeping swinging over Nino. Nino lifted himself up again, then went down missing Rose's tiny legs.

"Three," Said Nino and went down again, slightly missing Rose's legs passing over his back. "Four…."

"Weee!" Replied Rose stretching her body forwards, then as the swing went back, her butt fell off the board still fasten with her hands on the ropes.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Rose hitting Nino on the back again.

"Fiv….Ouch!" Shouted Nino and Rose reached Juleka, which grabbed Rose on the shoes, then Rose swung away, leaving the shoes on the hands.

"Jump Rose!"Demanded Alix in which the girl did.

"Watch out!" Shouted Rose flying towards the students, then all stepped at the side, except for Nathaniel, which was still there in front of the swing, wearing the bra over his face.

"Uh guys?" Asked Nathaniel and Rose crashed into the red head landing on him.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Nath" Apologized Rose and Juleka came helping her up along with Marinette.

"Are you okay?" Asked Juleka her best friend.

"Everything's fine," Said Rose looking at her friend. "Thank you," Told the blonde giving her friend a little peck on the cheek.

"Y...you're welcome" Said Juleka looking away, abashed. Nathaniel stood up by himself, then tried to touch around to find anyone.

"Let's keep playing here outside," Said Kim and sat down along with the others.

"Hello?" Asked Nathaniel then Lila took him by his hand, pulling him with her to the circle.

"Dudes really, why isn't anyone nice to that boy, besides Lila?" Asked Nino looking at the others.

"No one's being rude Nino," Said Adrien placing the bottle in the middle.

"I know, I was just pointing out, that they could at least help him in some situations, while he's covered"

"Lila just did" Said Chloé. "She just proved, that's she's not heartless"

"Unlike you, right Chlo?" Asked Adrien.

"Did you just call her toilet in German?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the others, following their audio.

"No?" Asked Adrien. "Or did I?"

"You said Chlo" Said Nino

"Which sounds like Klo. You know K-L-O. That means toilet in my language"

"Ahahahaha" Laughed Kim. "That's hilarious," Said the Asian and the other joined laughing.

"Oh you will pay for that you little rat," Said Chloé looking angry at the red head. Nino had spun the bottle during the conversation, which landed in front of Alya.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Nino.

"Truth" Replied Alya.

"So well...did you ever expected to ever date me?" Asked Nino and Alya giggled.

"Definitely not!" Responded Alya. "I've always have seen you as a brother, but thanks to Ladybug, the chance at the zoo to get to know each other better, was really worth," Said Alya making Marinette smile awkwardly recalling that moment in her mind, as she closed her two friends together in the panther cage.

"Well at least, she observed that you two were alone" Said Marinette trying to sound innocent.

"If you mean by alone without any animals in it, yes" Said Alya.

"Of course, I…..I'm mean Ladybug wouldn't do that"

"Of course not!" Said Alya taking a spin with the bottle, which landed in front of Lila.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alya.

"Dare," Said Lila.

"I dare you to….give the next person, hit by the bottle a neck kiss," Said Alya making the bottle spin again, which landed in front of Nathaniel.

"Oh nice," Said Kim at the bottle's choice.

"Who's getting kissed?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila kneel down in front of the redhead reaching with her face close to his face, but before she kissed him on the neck, she whispered first something into his ear, making him shiver.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila gave him a loud smack on his neck, causing him to blush.

"Aww," Said a few of the girls, watching Nathaniel's tomato red face. Lila stopped and sat back to her spot, next to him.

"Well done" Said Alya. "Now you have to spin"

"Oh," Said Lila and took the bottle for a spin, which landed in front of Alix.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Lila.

"Dare," Said Alix.

"I dare you to take off the bra of Nathaniel's face" Demanded Lila.

"Oh, why didn't I do that before?" Asked Alya herself giving a face palm.

"Alright" Said Alix opening the clip of the bra, taking it off the guy.

"Finally," Said Nathaniel as he saw all the others again. "Thank you," Said Nathaniel looking at Alix.

"Don't thank me, thank Lila. I would have left you like that" Said Alix then Nathaniel turned his head at Lila, which smiled at him.

"Uh Thank you," Said Nathaniel looking at her friend.

"No problem, so I don't need to watch you when you're crashing against stuff again," Said Lila and Nathaniel looked away sad, then Lila chuckled. "Forget it, Nathaniel, I was just kidding" Said Lila placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her face neutrally, then she tickled him.

"Hey stop it," Said Nathaniel as she attacked him with her fingers.

"Nope," Said Lila giggling. Alix turned the bottle around, observing them tickling each other.

"Really?" Asked Alix looking at them and the bottle stopped in front of Kim.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alix.

"Dare me girl" Demanded Kim.

"I dare you to…..get a full bottle of milk, so fast you can"

"That was weak" Said Kim and ran off. "Count the time!" Shouted Kim and the others observed the guy running fast.

"Shall I spin or wait for his return?" Asked Alix.

"Just spin!" Exclaimed Chloé. "We don't have to wait always for someone when he's getting something"

"In the next round, I dare you to be nice" Said Alix making the bottle spin again. "If you're able to do that"

"We'll see" Said Chloé and the bottle stopped in front of Lila.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alix.

"Truth" Replied Lila

"Would you love to be a mother in the coming future?" Asked the pink haired girl and the Italian nodded.

"That's definitely something I want when I ever find the right guy," Said Lila dreamy, making Nathaniel wide his eyes and plan in his mind adding _Children_ to his future life with Lila Rossi Kurtzberg list.

"Aww me too" Admitted Rose gazing at Lila.

"Have you already found the right guy?" Asked Sabrina.

"Does she look like she has?" Asked Chloé looking at her friend.

"Kind of, but he seems to be a little troubled with doing the first step," Said Lila sad. Nathaniel thought about what Lila said and wondered if she meant him.

"He sure will ask you out Lila, believe in me," Said Rose comforting the girl. "He's just waiting for the perfect moment"

"I hope you're right," Said Lila and Rose looked at Nathaniel, which placed his hands together like he was praying, pleading Rose to assist him. She nodded and pointed to the bottle.

"Come it's your turn," Said Rose and Kim came back with a bottle of Milk.

"I found a liter of milk for my little baby," Said Kim jokingly.

"Pass it to me, meathead," Said Alix grabbing the bottle while touching his hand.

"Uh..." Said Kim as he felt Alix's hand over his, feeling his face heating off from this. "Thank you," Said Kim taking his hand off.

"Uh...you're welcome?" Said Alix questioningly. Kim sat down and luckily he got pointed by the bottle to be the next candidate.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Lila.

"Truth," Said Kim.

"What's your biggest fear?" Asked Lila.

"What?" Asked Kim shocked.

"Come on, don't worry" Said Lila. "Everyone's got their own fear"

"What like?" Asked Kim.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms," Said Lila.

"I'm afraid of bugs," Said Sabrina. "But not Ladybug"

"I'm afraid of earthquakes," Said Rose.

"And I'm afraid, that my credit card gets rejected" Added Chloé making all glare at her confused. "What?"

"See, everyone's afraid of something. I'm afraid of...how is it called..."

"Uh….I know, look okay I say it...I'm afraid of spiders" Admitted Kim.

"I actually kind of are scared of spiders too, but more of the tarantulas...You know the big ones" Told Alix.

"Really?" Asked Kim. "I didn't think this about you"

"What, can't girls be afraid of something too?" Asked Alix serious.

"Yes, sure they can. But you know, I always saw you like a really tough girl" Complimented Kim.

"Well….thank you," Said Alix sounding lightly sweeter, than usual.

"Well….I'm spinning again," Said Kim spinning the bottle, which stopped in front of Nathaniel.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Kim.

"I take a dare" Answered Nathaniel and Kim looked around thinking on something for Nathaniel. He saw the funicular and had an idea.

"I dare you to ride on the funicular…..upside down" Challenged Kim, shocking all, including Nathaniel, which gulped.

"I…."

"Come on or are you chicken?" Asked Kim looking at Nathaniel, which shook his head.

"Then come, I show you how you should do it" Said Kim standing up along with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the delay, last Friday a storm was on my city and a clap of thunder caused my home a blackout, which also destroyed the inside of our Internet device and we needed to wait until it was being substituted. I could finish a few chapters, until now.**

* * *

At the funicular all stood around the begin, observing Kim instructing Nathaniel how to surf the apparatus down.

"Listen you put your legs over the board like this" Said Kim easily jumping on the board. He placed his knees on the rope and grabbed with his hands the other side of the board, so that he bent with his back a curved J. "And now you can go down" Said Kim still there waiting. "Can someone…." Asked Kim and Rose pushed him down lightly, then they observed Kim sliding the funicular down and before he arrived he managed to throw himself up at the board, grabbing the vertical hanging rope, which was connected to the board and the guiding rope.

"Great" Said Rose and the others applauded.

"I will never make this" Said Nathaniel sad.

"You don't have to make that jump" Said Rose. "You just have to arrive down there." Explained the blonde.

"Yeah, after all, Kim's better than everyone in sports, so no one expects that someone would beat him," Said Lila.

"Except for me" Added Alix.

"Maybe" Said Lila then looked Nathaniel already sitting on the board and trying to get down in position.

"Be careful Nath," Told Rose.

"Do you need a hand?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel was now in a similar position to Kim, just a bit more bent.

"No, I managed it," Said Nathaniel. "Now someone has to push me"

"I'll do" Said Rose and Alya quickly took out her phone along with Chloé to record it.

"That will be funny" Said Chloé and Nathaniel slid the funicular down.

"Go Nathaniel, you're doing it great" Cheered Kim seeing the redhead coming down.

"How do I stop this?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the trunk of the funicular coming closer.

"Jump Nathaniel!" Warned Marinette.

"I can't!"

"Just let your hands go Nath," Told Alya and Nathaniel left his hands, then hang only with his legs on the rope.

"And your legs!" Shouted Marinette then Nathaniel took his legs off, but he ended up crashing against the feet of the funicular and fell down on his head, followed by his body landing on the side with a lifeless impression.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted all then run towards the boy. Kim pulled Nathaniel away from the wood, seeing him with a scratch on his forehead.

"Wake up, wake up Nathaniel!" Said Kim and Lila arrived first along with Rose.

"Nath?" Asked Lila. "Can you hear me?" Asked the Italian slapping him on his face, softly to wake him up.

"I go call Miss Bustier," Said Sabrina leaving the others.

"I my first aid book," Said Nino running behind the redhead.

"Look he's waking up" Pointed Rose as she heard Nathaniel's groan.

"Ouch" Replied Nathaniel. "Why did I do this?"

"Don't worry Nathaniel, it's over" Told Alya.

"You just got an injury on your forehead" Said Marinette then Nathaniel raised his eyes up there.

"Oh," Said Nathaniel and Lila passed her hand over it, causing it to hurt.

"Ouch!" Shouted Nathaniel making Lila bite her teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you," Said Lila taking her hand off. "But someone needs to take care of that"

"Hey if Miss Bustier asks something, it was an accident," Told Kim the others.

"To your luck, nothing bad happened to him," Said Lila glaring angrily at the Vietnamese.

"Alright, no more dares at the outside," Said Kim feeling guilty about the boy.

"Come let's bring him into the house" Said Rose trying to lift him up with Lila, then accompanied him while he had his arms around the girls and they hold him.

"You'll be better then," Said Rose.

* * *

A while later Nathaniel sat on a chair in the dining hall and Rose was there with Lila and Juleka standing and observing Miss Bustier passing a wet towel over his forehead.

"Agh" Groaned Nathaniel as his teacher passed the textile over his wound.

"Come on Nath, you're stronger than that" Said Rose cheering him up.

"He should be glad, that nothing more happened to him, except this injury here," Said Miss Bustier sounding a little bit stern.

"And maybe this one," Said Nathaniel pointing at his collarbone a little scratch and down under his shirt was another one hidden.

"Okay," Said Miss Bustier putting the towel back into a bucket of water. "I'll be going to get the salve for the wound and the disinfection spray." Told Miss Bustier. "If anyone of you would be nice to help Nathaniel with his other injuries.

"Who's doing it?" Asked Lila.

"Well….you can do it….we….we'll going to join the others and tell, Nathaniel's alright" Said Rose walking back, followed by Juleka. Lila rolled her eyes and waved at the girls.

"Have fun" Wished Lila.

"The same to you two" Said Rose with a wink at the Italian. Lila looked at the redhead and she took the towel, wringing it off. She looked at Nathaniel, while he was pulling his shirt off over his head, then threw it at a table. Lila glanced in surprise, as she saw Nathaniel's upper part of his body.

"I've never seen you shirtless," Told Lila blushing a little bit.

"Well, It's not as good as Kim's, I know…." Said Nathaniel and Lila placed the towel on the wound, which passed between the two packs of Nathaniel's chest down. "Ahch" Replied Nathaniel again.

"Sorry" Apologized Lila holding the towel in front of his chest. She dabbed with the piece of terry cloth on it, softly so that it wouldn't make Nathaniel cry of it. Lila kept doing her job, then got slower as she observed Nathaniel's body. He did not have a six pack, like Kim or Alix, but he wasn't also too thin or too chubby. It was flat and matching to his breast and his little bit of muscles of his arms. Nathaniel observed how Lila was focused on him, than the injury and tried to start a conversation with her.

"You're doing a good job," Said Nathaniel.

"You think so?" Asked Lila looking up at the crystal blue eyes of him.

"It kind of doesn't hurt like before...I'm referring to that" Said the redhead.

"That's great then," Said Lila and dived the towel into the water again. "You going on holidays somewhere?" Asked Lila.

"Not that I know" Responded Nathaniel. "Mom always plans it behind my back and I only find it out late" Responded Nathaniel. "That's why I went last year to Japan"

"That's cute"

"And you're going to Italy again, right?" Asked the redhead.

"As usually" Responded Lila. "Also as I went in other schools like in California, Milan or Lugano, I did so"

"And which of all school you have been doing you like better?" Asked Nathaniel.

"If you want to know the truth this one" Responded Lila. "And do you know why?" She asked and he responded by shaking his head. "I couldn't find such good friends as I did here"

"Really?" Asked Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

"Of course and you're one of my bests," Told Lila holding the towel on his injury again, making him whine like a dog.

"Sorry!" Shouted Lila removing the towel. She then placed it slowly on him again, then observed water drops getting of the towel sliding his body down, making Lila stare at it, feeling way more attracted. Nathaniel observed Lila's absence and placed his hands over hers, causing her to look up at his face blushing.

"Lila I…...can I tell you something?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Sure" Responded Lila giving him a smile.

"I have been thinking...There's one girl in my class, that….I like to tell her something...It's well not a something, it's more….of a feel I got for her" Said Nathaniel.

" _Is he going to confess?"_ Thought Lila looking at the redhead.

"And I don't know how to confess it to her" Said Nathaniel and Lila put the towel back into the bucket, then sat down on his laps looking into his eyes.

"Well, I could have an idea to help you," Said Lila placing her arms behind his back, placing her forehead on his. "And I think..." Said Lila pointing her lips at him. He looked at Lila's sudden approach of her and came closer to her. "She would like it," Said Lila meeting Nathaniel's lips for their first kiss. Nathaniel's eyes were wide at this beautiful moment with her, then he closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasure he was having with her, holding her on the back and she stuffed her hands in Nathaniel's hair, ruffling with her fingers.

At the door, someone looked into the room with a phone recording their kiss. This person was Alya, which was doing a live record to show it the others which were in the room playing.

"Well done Nathaniel!" Shouted Rose.

"Now they're over about wondering about their feelings for each other" Said Alix. "Right?" Asked Alix looking at Juleka, which nodded.

"Should we call them or leave them?" Asked Kim.

"Leave them for a while, they might need to talk about it" Suggested Rose while all kept looking at the phone of Adrien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Drink, drink, drink, drink, drink!" Shouted all observing Adrien drinking the one-liter bottle of milk.

"Done!" Replied Adrien taking the bottle of his mouth and Nino checked the clock on his phone.

"Nine seconds!" Told Nino and all applauded.

"Very nice," Said Kim hitting him on the back, making him burp really loud.

"Sorry!" Apologized Adrien embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it, nobody felt disgusted about it, right?" Asked Kim the others, which shook their head. "See?"

Adrien spun the bottle, which landed on Alix.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Adrien.

"Dare me Mr. Agreste," Said Alix and Adrien thought for a few seconds.

"I dare you to do a burp competition with the next person, who gets noticed by the bottle" Said Adrien spinning it around again.

"Me?" Asked Kim. "What a pleasure"

"Just shut up and burp with me," Said Alix making Adrien chuckle.

"Alright, but first we need some soda," Said Kim. "Nino, I got a few inside the bathroom, over the lights of the mirror," Told Kim as Nino walked into the toilet and came later out with two green cans.

"Here you two" Nino said giving both the cans, which they opened and started to drink it's liquid.

"So when ready, just let it go," Told Adrien and Kim opened his mouth giving out a loud burp.

"Very nice," Said Adrien as Kim did his burp.

"Tried to beat that" Said Kim and Alix smirked at him.

At the corridor of the house, Nathaniel walked with Lila together towards to the room of the others, where they have been before playing.

"You have also started to like me after I gave you that Christmas present, last year?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Honestly even a bit longer, than you think" Responded Lila. "Your kind and your sweetness, you make yourself look for me too irresistible"

"Not as much as Adrien I think"

"Shut up, that's not true," Said Lila. "He might also good looking, a model, rich and all that, but his heart is definitely not as kind or sweet as yours," Said Lila and stopped. "Shhh did you hear that?" Asked Lila listening to the environment, where they were.

"Nope" Replied Nathaniel.

"Maybe it's just the others," Said Lila.

"Let's see, what they're now doing" Said Nathaniel walking towards the room. He opened the door then saw Kim sitting on the ground with his right leg back and the left one stretched and uncovered by his jogging pants. Juleka sat next to him passing a pink paste over his leg.

"What are they…?" Asked Nathaniel.

"You guys came at the right moment," Said Alya, which was recording this.

"What is Juleka going to do?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I'm not gonna miss that!" Said Lila pulling Nathaniel down to sit next to her and Rose.

"Watch it" Said Alix and Juleka placed a white strip over Kim's leg, then pushed it, making him scream.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Kim and Juleka showed the others the lot of hair, she pulled from Kim's leg.

"She's doing depilation on him?" Asked Nathaniel and Alix nodded.

"It was his idea," Told Alix. "Now he has to take it to the end"

"Auch!" Cried Kim. "How can you girls handle that?"

"We get used to it," Said Lila.

"Kim you're crying about something girls do almost every week." Said Chloé. "That's so weak"

"And we also don't do that on our legs," Said Sabrina.

"I don't need…...ouch!" Shouted Kim as Juleka took another one out. "I don't need to know other details, where you use that too"

"Come Juleka, do only that part of the leg and leave him," Told Alix to Juleka, then she nodded and placed the streak on the side of Kim's leg, passing her hand over the scrape and pushed it out again, ripping his hair out of the legs.

"Youch!"

"Now it's done" Said Juleka taking the sheets with her to throw them away. "I'll be putting the materials back"

"We keep playing" Said Kim giving the bottle a kick for a spin, but it didn't spin a bit. It just jumped a bit pointing at Lila.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Kim.

"Truth" Replied Lila.

"Did you enjoy helping Miss Bustier _healing_ Nathaniel?" Asked Kim and all looked at Kim surprised. "What?"

Lila chuckled and nodded at Kim's question. "I actually did" She responded at the Asian boy.

"I just need to pass the paste for the next few days and my wounds disappear," Told Nathaniel to Kim.

"Or you ask Lila and she does it for you," Said Kim with a wink at the redhead and Lila glared at Nathaniel wiggling her eyebrows, making him blush.

"I…..If she doesn't mind"

"Of course I don't," Told Lila making the bottle spin, which landed in front of Nino.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Lila.

"Truth," Told Nino.

"Have you ever done a song, that was dedicated to your girlfriend Alya?" Asked Lila.

"No, not really" Responded Nino a bit sad.

"He doesn't need a song to show me, that he loves me, don't worry" Said Alya looking at Nino, which smiled now a little bit.

"I know," Said Lila. "Was just wondering"

"I could do one, but it might take a little while," Said Nino making the bottle go right round the floor until it stopped on the empty spot, where Juleka sat before. Juleka entered into the room and noted all eyes at her.

"Uh is it my turn?" Asked Juleka sitting down.

"Yeah, truth or dare?" Asked Nino.

"Truth" Responded Juleka pulling her hair back.

"So did you enjoy it to depilate Kim's leg?" Asked Nino.

"Well, not really" Responded Juleka.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Did you not feel a little bit attracted or turned out or anything?" Asked Kim. Juleka raised one of her eyebrows and Kim's question and shook her head.

"Maybe you're not her type," Said Alix with a grin.

"Could be" Said Kim looking at the pink haired girl.

"Can I spin again?" Asked Juleka and they nodded then she took another spin and the bottle landed in front of Nathaniel.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Juleka.

"Dare please" Said Nathaniel and Juleka thought on a dare. "My dare for you is to get two frappeés of your choice, while we decide, who is going to drink it with you and what we plan for you two" Said Juleka and Nathaniel nodded and left the room.

"And who will be the candidate?" Asked Kim and Juleka spun the bottle. The bottle landed in front of Marinette.

"Oh, I hope he brings melon" Said Marinette standing up.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I think he won't. He doesn't like melon," Told Lila.

"Or something else works too," Said Marinette leaving too.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Rose.

"That's the question" Responded Juleka. "Do you know anything better, than who's the fastest in drinking?"

"Giving it into the other person's mouth?" Asked Nino. "The fastest wins?"

"I think I'd suggest to do it with four persons this option" Said Alya. "Someone of us gives it to Nath, while someone else to Mari, what do you guys think?"

"I find it good" Said Rose.

"Me too," Said Juleka and the others nodded. Marinette knocked on the door and talked:

"Can we come in?" Asked Marinette and Alya walked up to open the door, so Nathaniel and Marinette could get in.

"I brought Vanille-Strawberry" Said Nathaniel and sat down on the ground.

"The other one is for Marinette," Said Alya taking it.

"This time we let our candidates choose their partners" Said Juleka and Marinette pushed Alya to her.

"Oh I would help you, but I got to film this" Said Alya and walked to Adrien giving him the beaker. "Adrien take my turn"

"Sure," Said Adrien walking to Marinette.

"H….hey!" Greeted Marinette.

"Don't worry, I be careful," Said Adrien smiling at her.

"I know that you're so fantastic…." Said Marinette making Adrien look shocked at her. "...Fantastic in being careful!"

"Oh…." Said Adrien looking confused. "Okay..."

"Come you two sat down on the ground leaning on each other back and lift your heads up," Told Alix the two.

"You will do fine Nath," Said Lila kneeing down next to him.

"As long as you're here," Said Nathaniel making Lila's cheeks flush a little pink.

"Aww," Said Lila.

"Are you all ready?" Asked Juleka and Adrien and Lila stood ready to drop their liquids into their friend's mouth. "Go!"

Both turned the cup over their friend's mouth slowly, so that they could drink it. After three seconds Marinette waved at Adrien to make a pause.

"That's freezy"

"Come on Nath, you're..." Said Lila and Nathaniel started to cough as he chocked with the fat, cold liquid in his throat. "Oh no," Said Lila and Adrien grabbed Nathaniel then hit him hard on his back.

"You're alright?" Asked Adrien and Nathaniel nodded, still teared up from the chocking.

"We can continue" Said Nathaniel then Lila and Adrien grabbed the cups again to feed their friend with the frappé. After a few seconds, Marinette beat Nathaniel by one second and Nathaniel had chocked again on the drink.

"You gave your best" Said Lila cheering the boy a little up.

"Spin the bottle for me" Demanded Nathaniel Lila and she signed Adrien to do it for them. The bottle landed on Rose.

"Yay, my turn" Said Rose excited. "I pick dare"

"Well..." Said Adrien making the bottle spin another time. "So I dare you to….kiss that person….. on the mouth….and tell us, how it was….no matter, who it is" Said Adrien and the bottle stopped in front of Juleka, making her and Rose look really surprised at each other.

"Uh," Both said at each other.

"I'm still wondering why there hasn't happened any males x males kisses yet" Pointed Nino out.

"Maybe the next round it will happen to you," Said Kim smirking at Nino.

"Hopefully not" Said Nino nervous.

"Come on girls, just do it. You're not going to hell for that" Told Kim and Rose and Juleka came to the middle closer to each other.

"Uh..." Said Juleka blushing.

"It's okay Juleka, it's just a game," Said Rose and Juleka nodded a little bit down. Rose lifted her knees a little bit up, so that she could stay face to face with her friend, then placed her hands on her cheeks and gave her a long kiss on the lips, causing the black-haired girl to blush even more.

All observed excited the two girls kissing in front of them. Nathaniel looked shocked at this then Lila covered his eyes with her hand, observing the girl's kiss, getting a bit more passionate.

"Rawr," Said Kim, causing Juleka to open her eyes and let Rose down.

"Wow Juleka," Said Rose surprised. Juleka glared shocked at the blonde then looked at the others, which were also surprised by the goth. Juleka's eyes got filled with tears, then she ran out of the room crying.

"Juleka!" Called Rose as she saw her best friend running out of the guy's room.

"Oh oh," Said Nathaniel. "I knew this was going wrong"

"You knew?" Asked Rose and Lila at the same time.

"She told me, that she had fallen for Rose a long while ago, but she said, she would never admit, because you would never fell the….Rose, wait!" Shouted Nathaniel as Rose ran out of the room too.

"So….is anyone else going behind them?" Asked Kim looking at the others.

"Maybe a girl should go, I guess" Said Lila.

"I and Alya go, we know both longer,"

"And I'm coming" Said Lila. "After all Rose and Juleka are also very close to me,"

"And me" Said Nathaniel and Lila stopped him, holding on the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry, but you have to leave it to us. It's a bit complicated when it's between girls" Said Lila and Nathaniel got sad.

"Okay," Said Nathaniel and Lila gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"We still love, that you're very dear to us all" Said Lila and left with the other girls.

"Okay, no one and I mean NO one asks for a gay orgy, alright?" Said Kim looking at all the others and Alix did a face palm, as Kim said that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Juleka sat inside a tree house, which was close to the funicular crying.

"Juleka, where are you?" Asked Lila.

"Juleka, can we talk together?" Asked Rose.

"Juleka come, there is nothing wrong in being different, you know that" Said Marinette. Alya looked around at the place and noted someone hiding in the tree house and stopped Marinette.

"What about the tree house?" Asked Alya pointing at the tree. All girls walked at the tree, standing in front of the ladder nailed on the trunk.

"Juleka" Called Rose. "Juleka, I'm coming up" Said Rose grabbing the wooden boards on the tree, climbing it up.

"I follow" Said Lila.

"If you need us, we are right here," Said Alya observing Lila following Rose.

"Remember, when Heideli attacked Paris and climbed the Eiffel Tower followed by Cat Noir?" Asked Alya and Marinette shook her head. "Cat Noir had said a pun, which was pretty hilarious"

"You mean the japanties one?" Asked Marinette.

"Yeah….hey how do you know that?" Asked Alya surprised.

"I…..I heard this from Kim…." Lied Marinette trying to cover her alter ego up.

At the tree house, Rose entered followed by the Italian girl and both saw Juleka there with her face lying on her crossed arms.

"Juleka, why are you here?" Asked Rose sitting next to her, while Lila was on the other side. Juleka didn't respond and Rose placed her hand on Juleka's arm.

"I know about your crush, Nathaniel told us" Said Rose and the girl glared at the blonde.

"I know you're probably only interested into guys….I've been trying to forget this crush about you, but I didn't manage it...I couldn't trust to tell this anyone, besides Nathaniel" Said Juleka. "He couldn't give me much help with this situation, but he could listen to it and it was good for a while"

"Alright and…."

"He finds it not that bad to be in love with a best friend..."

"Juleka" Said Rose and Juleka kept talking.

"He was the same with Lila"

"Juleka, wait!" Called Rose and Juleka looked at the blonde girl. "Listen Juleka, I kind of thought before that the kiss before there wouldn't have a meaning for us, or for me..." Told Rose and the goth girl listened to her. "I've got to be honest, I actually liked it"

"You don't need to encourage me like this Rose," Told Juleka glaring at the short girl.

"I wasn't encouraging you, I was just saying, how I actually found it."

"You really did like it?" Asked Juleka a bit glad.

"Yeah I gotta admit" Said Rose passing her hand behind her friend's back. "It's a little different than like with Mylène and Ivan, but that's quite the same" Said Rose hugging Juleka and pecking her on the cheek, causing her to blush. Lila observed the two friends and left the tree house meeting Marinette and her BFF.

"They might need to talk" Said Lila.

"Alone?" Asked Alya and she nodded.

"Well, it's better," Said Marinette walking off with the other girls.

"Funny, they're the second couple to admit their love here in the camp"

"Yeah, funny isn't it?" Asked Marinette.

"Now it's your turn" Added Lila making the bluenette blush.

"Oh oh," Said Marinette. "What if he doesn't like me?" Asked Marinette panicked.

"Think positive" Told Alya. "There's nothing, that could go wrong"

At the boys' room…

"What is that?" Asked Kim holding a black creature on its tail.

"I don't know..." Lied Adrien looking at the others. "Did someone bring a cat here, without asking for permission"

"Maybe it's just a stray cat," Said Sabrina.

"Yeah….I mean….meow" Replied the black creature.

"Someone should bring that cat out" Said Nathaniel and Adrien raised his hand.

"I'll do" Responded Adrien and Kim threw the kwami at Adrien's face. "I'll bring out out of _here ,_ " Said Adrien a bit angry at the kwami, then left the room and left him down again.

"Why did you leave my jacket Plagg?" Asked Adrien sternly.

"Why did your friend have to come up with making a cheese plate?" Asked Plagg. "You know, that I can't control myself if there's cheese somewhere?"

"Why did I even bring you here?" Asked Adrien himself and Plagg responded it, without the question being actually meant to be answered.

"You needed me to turn you into Cat Noir, in case needed here" Said Plagg, then Adrien stopped looking shocked.

"What?" Asked Plagg and looked forward to see Alya, Lila and Marinette standing there.

"What is that?" Asked Marinette surprised.

"Oh, that's just a…..a…." Said Adrien trying to think of something to tell her.

"Plagg, how could you!" Shouted a voice, which came from Marinette's jacket. From the pocket flew out a red creature towards Plagg.

"Tikki!" Shouted Marinette shocked and the other three looked surprised at the kwamis.

"Tikki?" Asked Adrien surprised. "Black spots?" Asked Adrien, then looked at Marinette and imagined her with the Ladybug suit. He widened his eyes as he realized, that Ladybug has been Marinette all over the years.

"Ladybug?" Asked Adrien.

"Cat Noir!" Shouted Marinette.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Shouted Alya. "I knew, that two of my good friends, were the whole time saving Paris, I just knew it!" Said Alya then she felt down on the ground.

"What did just happen?" Asked Plagg as she saw Alya lying on the ground unconscious.

"You two have been Ladybug and Cat Noir all along?" Asked Lila surprised.

"I can't believe Ladybug has been in the same class with me all years along"

"I can't believe I spend my times, rejecting Cat Noir, without knowing, that it was you," Said Marinette and Lila stepped back confused.

"Uh..."

From her jacket, an orange fox popped out and observed the two.

"What happened?" Asked the little fox.

"Trixx, shh get back" Demanded Lila.

"What you're Volpina?" Asked Marinette surprised at seeing Lila's kwami.

"Yeah..." Responded Lila and the door of the boys' room got open and Nathaniel left.

"Wait for me idiot" Shouted a voice, which was definitely from Chloé, which passed by Nathaniel pushing him against the door.

"Watch it!" Demanded Nathaniel as Chloé did that. Nathaniel closed the door then saw Chloé looking at the others.

"What are these?" Asked Chloé looking at the two kwamis in the air.

"They look like kwamis….:"Said Nathaniel, then covered his mouth as he revealed it.

"You mean, those are kwamis...the kwamis of Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Asked Chloé surprised.

"Wait, you two know about kwamis?" Asked Adrien looking at the two.

"Y...yeah" Said Chloé looking at Adrien, then she figured it out. "No, don't tell me, you're….Cat Noir?" Asked Chloé and Adrien nodded.

"If he's Cat Noir, Marinette's Ladybug….who's Volpina and Queen Bee?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I'm Queen Bee and the fox must be she," Said Chloé pointing at Lila, which came closer to the others.

"My name is Lila! L-I-L-A" Spelled Lila. "Then you're Swift, right?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

"He's Swift?" Asked Chloé. "Oh gosh, I have been crushing on this dork?" Asked Chloé astonished.

"Eww I can't believe Chloé had a crush on me," Said Nathaniel feeling disgusted about this.

"I've expected to reveal my identity after defeating Hawk Moth or on in a more dramatical way, where I'm about to die or something"

"I never expected, that you were behind Cat Noir's mask" Said Marinette sad.

"I can't say the same about you," Said Adrien looking at the sad girl.

"Can we chat later about this?" Asked Chloé. "I really have to go to the ladies room," Said Chloé trying to keep it in.

"Yeah, I agree with her" Said Lila. Marinette nodded and looked at Alya, which lied on the bottom.

"We should help her," Said Marinette and tried to wake Alya up.

"You two go back, she might not remember this" Told Adrien and both disappeared in the pockets of their owner.

"Alya wake up," Told Marinette shaking her. "Alya?" Asked Marinette shaking her awake.

"Whoa," Said Alya opening her eyes. "What happened?" Asked Alya.

"Don't you remember?" Asked Marinette and she shook her head.

"Oh..." Said Marinette. "Well, you kind of..."

"Just kidding, I know, that you're Ladybug and Adrien Cat Noir. I wanted just to see, what you say"

"Grr" Growled Marinette making her friend laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell it anyone, I promise" Said Alya and Marinette gave Alya a big hug.

"You're the best" Said Marinette.

"Sure, come let's keep playing with the others, wonder how the others are doing" Said Alya walking up with the girl.

"I'll be checking on Juleka and Rose," Told Nathaniel, but Lila holds him from going away.

"They need a bit time to make things clear, they will come later"

"Okay, if you say so" Said Nathaniel then followed along with Lila the two other girls into the room, where the game was been played.

 **Let me introduce you the weirdest way of identity revelation ever…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I dare you to change clothes with someone of the opposite gender of you" Dared Alix looking at Nino.

"And who has it to be?" Asked Nino glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Well someone who has the same or similar numbers to yours"

"Maybe Alya or Marinette"

"I will do that" Said Alya standing up walking to Nino, pulling him up to accompany her into the bathroom.

"Don't take so long you two," Said Kim jokingly as both disappeared in the bathroom closing the door.

"Are the girls still there out?" Asked Sabrina and Marinette nodded.

"While the others are changing their clothes, let's take a spin," Said Alix making the bottle spin right round.

"Probably we should pick truth" Said Marinette and the bottle stopped in front of her.

"Truth?" Asked Alix and Marinette nodded.

"One question, why are you so good at video games?" Asked Alix.

"When my father was young, he played a lot of video games and then when he and my mom had me after a few years he taught me that and I enjoyed it with him. " Responded Marinette at the pink haired girl.

"Really awesome dad," Said Alix and Marinette nodded then spun the bottle around, which landed in front of Sabrina.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Marinette.

"Dare," Said Sabrina.

"I dare you to open the bathroom door to see, what's going on in there" Demanded Marinette and Alix looked at Marinette.

"Are you expecting to see something dirty in there?" Asked Alix and Marinette just shrugged her shoulders.

"I am" Replied Kim. "After all, they should have changed their clothes for a while"

Sabrina opened the door and both were already dressed up, except for Nino. Alya was helping Nino to close the buttons of the shirt.

"They're almost done" Said Sabrina and a few laughed at how Nino looked like.

"They don't look that bad, except Alya's clothes on Nino are a number too large," Said Lila looking at the trousers Nino wore.

"Yeah" Agreed Adrien.

"Okay now you gotta spin Sabrina" Said Marinette and the redhead spun the bottle, which landed in front of Chloé.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Sabrina

"Truth" Responded Chloé. "I fully trust you on the questions"

"Who do you think, has the ugliest haircut here of the boys?" Asked Sabrina.

"I always found Kim's hair cut to be the weirdest looking one" Responded Chloé. "For what is even that blonde spot on your hair?"

"To look good, but surely you wouldn't like anyone's else's hairstyle or anything else, except yours," Told Kim and a few nodded.

"But my hair gets always cut by the magic hands of Jean Coiffeur," Said Chloé. "It always looks gorgeous. Maybe you should try to get one Kim….if you had that kind of money"

"Nah I'm fine" Replied Kim and Chloé shrugged her shoulders then spun the bottle around. The bottle landed in front of Lila and Chloé smirked.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the blonde.

"You think I'm scared of your dares?" Asked Lila.

"More of the truth" Said Chloé with a chuckle. "Whatever you choose, will be very unpleasant for you"

"I choose truth to make it interesting if it is…." Said Lila and Chloé nodded.

"Why did you at the begin lie to everyone here at the school?" Asked Chloé glaring with an evil smile at the brunette.

"Well, I had just moved during the weekend into Paris and I didn't know anyone here. It's been my first time here, actually...I didn't know anything about Paris, except the Eiffel Tower or the arc de triomph….I was a bit frightened about how to make some friends here….I well I thought about making up a lie or two, trying to make some friends and they all kind of believed on my lies too much….I met Rose and Juleka first and as Rose fangirled about Prince Ali, I told her, that I flew with him to Hollywood….I actually never met Prince Ali, I know, who he is and I've never been in a private jet, only in Hollywood, but by Limousine."

"What were you doing in a limousine?" Asked Chloé looking at the brunette.

"I played along with my father a short role in a movie of Steven Basilsberg," Responded Lila. "But it was a minor role, have you seen the movie Elsa, the Norwegian Queen?"

"No, but I heard about it" Responded Nino.

"I thought at first, oh gosh my lies are so exaggerated, but how do they believe they? Are they so oblivious?"

"And why did you lie Adrien about being befriended with Ladybug and being better, than me….I….I mean Ladybug?" Asked Marinette glaring at the brunette.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kim looking at Marinette along with the others.

"I….I….I mean….Adrien told me that" Said Marinette making Adrien raise his eyebrows.

"No, I didn't" Responded Adrien, then remembered about Ladybug showing up uncovering Lila's white lies, then took his response back. "Oh wait, wait, now I remember. Sorry, totally forgot that"

"I heard about Adrien being in my class and I wanted to wake his interest on me, but then Ladybug showed up and ruined everything"

"But now you got Nathan, right?" Asked Kim and Lila glared at Nathaniel, which gave a smile at the girl.

"He has been a really great friend, the past years," Said Lila looking at him. "I have no idea, what my life would have been like, without him," The Italian said making him smile while blushing a little bit.

"Nathaniel is a real cutie if you get to know him better" Said Rose petting him on the back. "Isn't it?" Asked Rose which the redhead responded with a single nod.

"Boohoohoo so a sad story," Said Chloé. "That's not even the saddest thing I've heard" Said Chloé and Lila made the bottle spin, which landed in front of Rose.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Lila.

"Truth" Responded Rose.

"How long did you know about Nathaniel's crush on me?" Asked Lila.

"A few months only" Responded Rose. "Juleka knows is almost since he got it"

"Since he really fell for her, he asked Rose then," Told Juleka.

"Alright," Said Lila spinning the bottle around, then the bottle stopped with the neck in front of Adrien.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the brunette.

"Dare" Replied Adrien.

"I dare you to prank call your father" Challenged Lila, making Adrien look shocked at her.

"W...what?" Questioned Adrien surprised looking at the Italian girl.

"Come, you can also put your phone on private" Told Kim the model boy.

"Okay," Said Adrien taking his phone out. "But, what if he…."

"No, don't worry. He won't seriously display you to the police or something, if you do that, right?" Asked Kim and Adrien shook his head.

"No, I think he would just be a cold heart to the prankster," Said Adrien unlocking his phone and giving it to the Vietnamese. "Can you put it on private then?" Asked Adrien and the Asian just did it for him, then gave the phone back to the Frenchman.

"Okay, I'm going to try it," Said Adrien starting to call his father.

"Put it on loudspeaker," Demanded Lila then Adrien did it so and everyone could hear the phone call. Nino and Alya came back from the toilets and sat down.

"What's up?" Asked Nino and all shushed him.

"Adrien's going to prank call his father," Said Kim and Nino smiled.

"That will be great," Said Nino looking stunned at his friend.

" _Hello?" Responded Gabriel Agreste._

"Alter your voice" Whispered Kim and Adrien pulled his shirt over his mouth and responded to his father with a little high voice.

"Good afternoon, do I speak with….Al?"

" _Al who?" Asked Gabriel._

"Al….coholic"

" _No, there's nobody named Al coholic….Wait a minute?"_

"Ahahaha" Laughed the others along with Adrien.

" _What, damn it you kids with the pranks!" Shouted Gabriel into his phone. "Honey, who is it?" Asked a female voice behind the phone._

While the others laughed, Adrien stopped and listened to the voice.

" _Nothing dear, just some bunch of kids playing a prank call on me," Said Gabriel._

" _They are just kids, don't you remember Adrien?" Said the female voice._

"Mom?" Asked Adrien himself and the phone turned off.

"And how was it?" Asked Kim with a laugh.

"I think my mother is back," Said Adrien and a few looked at him, a bit surprised.

"What?" Asked Nino surprised.

"That's great!" Shouted Chloé and Marinette.

"Should I call them again?" Asked Adrien and Kim took Adrien's phone to set things back.

"Here in case, you get grounded or something," Said the Asian giving him the phone back.

"Thanks Kim," Said Adrien putting his phone back.

"Spin around bro," Told Nino in which Adrien did so and the bottle stopped in front of Alix.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Adrien.

"Dare me" Responded Alix and Adrien thought on something. He then spun the bottle and gave him the dare.

"I dare you to do a wedgie on that person, the bottle stops" Told Adrien and the bottle stopped in front of Kim.

"What?" Asked Kim shocked. Alix blushed at the bottle's decision and gulped.

"Come, it could be worse," Said Nino. "It wouldn't be Ivan or Adrien doing it on you"

"Alright, let's bring this behind us," Said Kim standing in front of Alix, turning his back at her, pulling his shirt up, so that she could see a few his boxers looking out of the joggers. Alix blushed totally red at the dare, she had to do, but she took a breath and pulled his boxers up, so fast she could.

"Ouch!" Shouted Kim, making the others laugh.

"This was so hilarious" Said Nino laughing.

"Poor Kim," Said Nathaniel rolling on the bottom, next to Lila, who observed him laughing.

"Okay, okay chill everyone," Said Kim blushing and putting his underwear back into his pants. "Now it's my turn," Said Kim turning the bottle around, which then landed in front of Alya.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Kim.

"A dare" Responded Alya and Kim grinned at her.

"I dare you to….."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I dare you to…..suck on my wiener!" Demanded Kim shocking all in the room.

"What!" Shouted Alya at Kim's dare. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Kim, from all the dares you ever asked yet, this is the worst!" Said Nino looking angry at the tall boy.

"Come on, that's not pig meat," Told Kim. "And also not out of date"

"No Kim, I don't want to suck on your dick, if you want that ask Alix!" Shouted Alya making the short girl blush.

"Dick?" Asked Kim and started to laugh. "How did you come on with that?" Asked Kim with a laugh and they got embarrassed.

"Then what did you mean?" Asked Alya.

"A normal sausage...or a bratwurst" Responded Kim. "I would never ask someone that on a dare"

"Oh so that's what you meant with the expiring date" Said Nino and the Asian nodded. "Oh..."

"And where are the sausages?" Asked Alya.

"They must be down in the kitchen" Responded Kim. "We bought them for grilling it tomorrow with Ms. Bustier, remember?"

"Yeah" Replied Alya. "I'm going to get one"

"They are four in each pack," Told Nino.

"Yeah," Said Kim.

"She could bring that pack and the other three we share to the others as little snacks, like the cheese plate before" Suggested Marinette.

"Now I got hungry again," Said Adrien at the idea from Marinette.

"Don't worry bro, the sausages will come" Said Nino and Alya made her way to the door.

"You guys can go another round, while I'm going to get the sausages," Told Alya and they nodded.

"I spin for her" Said Marinette making the bottle spin and it stopped in front of Sabrina.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the bluenette.

"Truth" Responded Sabrina.

"Are you happy, that you won't see Ms. Mendeleiev ever again?" Asked Marinette and Sabrina nodded.

"I am definitely happy" Responded Sabrina and Marinette nodded then Sabrina spun the bottle, which landed in front of Juleka.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Sabrina.

"T...truth" Responded Juleka and Sabrina thought on a question. "Who's your favorite teacher?" Asked the red head.

"I like Ms. Bustier the most" Responded Juleka then spun the bottle after Sabrina's agreement.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Juleka.

"I take a dare" Replied Chloé.

"I dare you to spin in the middle of the circle around, with your eyes covered and then when I say stop you have two seconds to decide, who you hit with one of your shoes"

"What?" Asked Chloé. "And I can't even see, who I throw on?" Said Chloé and Juleka nodded.

"At least you're not to one to get hit by the shoes," Said Lila and Chloé faked a laugh.

"I hope you will get them on the face" Said Chloé walking to the middle of the circle.

"Here to cover your eyes," Said Kim giving her a shirt to put around her eyes.

"And now spin," Said Rose and Chloé turned around the circle, while the others observed her.

"Make it long" Demanded Nathaniel. "She has to get dizzy"

"Shut up, tomatohead!" Shouted Chloé.

"Hey, no one's allowed to call him like that!" Shouted Lila and Chloé was starting to rotate a bit dizzy to the sides, almost tripping over Adrien.

"Whoa careful" Said Adrien and Chloé stopped now as Juleka said.

"Stop!" Shouted the goth girl.

"Wonder who, wonder who, who get's shout with the shoe?" Asked Chloé taking one of her shoes out, while loosing her balance, but she didn't fall, due to Adrien pushing her up.

"Thanks idiot," Said Chloé not knowing exactly, who it was. "And now take that, Mr or Ms whoever it is" Said Chloé hitting Nathaniel with them.

"Why me?" Asked Nathaniel taking the shoe of his knees. "Eww feet sweat"

"Oh, you got hit" Said Chloé uncovering her eyes and Nathaniel threw it back at her, which she caught. "Maybe you got better luck next time" Said Chloé and spun the bottle.

"Nino, what is your choice?" Asked Chloé.

"I better ask for the truth" Replied Nino. "Just in case"

"How long have you been a DJ?" Asked Chloé.

"Since 13" Responded Nino. "For about four years, since my cousin introduced me his DJ set and let me try"

"Okay" Said Chloé to Nino, which spun the bottle around, which stopped in front of Nathaniel.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Nino.

"Truth" Responded Nathaniel.

"Did you have another crush before Marinette or Lila?" Asked Nino.

"Well, I kind of had a crush on Rose before, then I met Juleka and had a crush on her too...it was weird, but after the summer break, it kinda changed...I thought, that both had a crush on each other and….I….uh…." Said Nathaniel and all looked confused at him.

"I admit, I had a crush on her" Said Juleka to the red head.

"I uh….I don't know, how come you say that?" Asked Rose.

"You girls gave hugs and pecks to each other and that's why...sorry, I was stupid on that time," Told Nathaniel tragic.

"Hello?" Asked Chloé "BFF's are supposed to do that, duh"

"I and Lila….uh…." Said Nathaniel then blushed.

"We what?" Asked Lila teasingly.

"We….we are too BFF's to do that, that's why..."

"Awww how cute" Said Chloé jokingly. "I would really like to see, you two like the others"

"Then dare me," Said Nathaniel spinning the bottle, which landed in front of Chloé.

"You got to be kidding me?" Asked Nathaniel himself.

"Truth or truth?" Asked Chloé with a smirk.

"Tr...wait, you didn't say dare" Pointed Nathaniel out and Chloé chuckled.

"Gotch ya, you said dare, now you're late" Said Chloé and Nathaniel frowned.

"Nathaniel, I dare you to uhm….to ask Lila to give you a peck"

"Okay?" Replied Nathaniel turning his eyes at the brunette.

"She has to peck you for so long, until your or Lila's turn comes" Demanded Chloé and Nathaniel shriek.

"But, she will need to breath," Said Nathaniel and a few giggled.

"I meant she's gotta give you single ones" Explained Chloé. "You're really much dumber, than I thought"

"Of course…." Said Nathaniel and looked at Lila, which came closer to him, placing her arms around him.

"That's the best dare, you've done yet Chlo" Said Lila.

"Why does your nickname have to sound like Klo?" Asked Nathaniel and the others giggled again.

"Grrr" Growled Chloé. "That's the last good thing I do for you two"

"The food is….I mean Alya is here!" Said Adrien smiling as she arrived with a plate.

"Sorry for taking so long" Apologized Alya. "I was cutting them all into slices, so that we could have a nice aperitif for us all"

"Great" Said Kim. "But now you forgot to bring that one sausage to suck"

"Oh….sorry, I totally forgot that" Said Alya face palming and sat down giving the plate to Adrien, which happily took one.

"So, what is going on now?" Asked Alya.

"This" Responded Lila and started to peck Nathaniel on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Aww" The others replied by seeing Nathaniel's red face.

"The dare is Lila has to give him so long pecks, until her or his turn comes," Told Nino.

"He seems to like it," Said Alya looking at a dazing Nathaniel.

"A might he night fagot" Mumbled Adrien with his mouth full of wieners.

"Well said dude" Replied Nino laughing with the others.

"So, let's Alya take the next spin, while our lover boy is occupied" Said Kim looking at Nathaniel having his eyes closed while Lila pecked him non-stop.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alya looking at Kim.

"Dare"

"I dare you to show me your ringtone," Told Alya and Kim chuckled.

"You will find me weird or pervert" Said Kim taking his phone out and putting his ringtone to play.

" _I like big butt and I cannot lie!"_

"Hey just like those MMD's on youtube," Said Nino laughing.

"Really Kim?" Asked Chloé and suddenly someone's phone rang.

" _I'm a barbie girl, In a barbie world…."_

"Ahh!" Screamed Chloé taking her phone out of her pants shutting the sound down, making the others laugh.

"Could be worse" Said Adrien and another phone rang too.

" _Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test, when things go wrong!"_

"Miraculous, the luckiest. The power of love always so strong!" Sang Marinette along with Alya and Adrien.

"Okay, that's my ringtone" Admitted Adrien with a slight pink face. "It might sound gay, but I really like it"

"That's not so gay dude," Told Nino petting his friends back. "There are much worse songs, that could someone have as a ringtone," Said Nino looking around.

All did the same and Chloé decided to interrupt the silence.

"Did you lose something?" Asked Chloé and Nino scratched his head.

"No, but I expected another phone to ring too," Told Nino and sat back down.

"Time to spin" Said Kim making the bottle do his round in the middle of the circle and it stopped in front of Alix.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Kim.

"Dare me" Demanded Alix and he thought on a dare.

"I dare you to….jump over everyone here in the room, without tripping"

"You got to be kidding me," Said Alix and started to jump over everyone, while being observed by Kim.

"Very good" Said Kim and Alix glanced back with a sly grin and tripped over Sabrina's head.

"Ouch" Replied Sabrina passing her hand on her own head.

"Did you have to lift your head?" Asked Alix as she was standing up from the ground.

"Sorry I was scared, that you would hit me" Apologized Sabrina glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Never mind" Said Alix then spun the bottle in the circle, which stopped in front of Adrien.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Alix.

"Truth," Asked Adrien.

"What's the best thing, you father has ever done to you?" Asked Alix.

"Well, he...the last thing I remember was, that he let me go to school like everyone else" Responded Adrien.

"I would have prefer home school, like you did," Told Chloé.

"I had homeschool, but it was boring" Said Lila stopping to kiss Nathaniel's cheek.

"Shut up and keep kissing him" Demanded Chloé and Lila nodded.

"With pleasure" Replied the brunette and kept pecking the boy on the face.

"Well know it's my turn," Said the model boy making the bottle rotate in the circle and it stopped in front of Kim.

"Oho" Said Kim surprised. "I'm taking a dare, playboy"

"Okay" Said Adrien then smirked as he had an idea.

"Oh oh, what will he say?" Asked Nino curious.

"I dare you to…."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I dare you to eat an onion" Demanded Adrien "A raw one!"

"Very, very interesting," Said Kim at his dare. "Wonder if this is worse than legs shaving with Juleka's creme or cutting onions by myself,"

"We'll see" Said Adrien and Kim left the room.

"Shall I spin for him?" Asked Adrien and the others nodded, then the blonde model spun the coke bottle around, which stopped with the opening in front of Marinette.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Adrien and Marinette thought for a little while, what she should choose.

"I….I…..I….ch….choo…..choo…..choose…I….I…

"Just say it!" Shouted Chloé scaring Marinette.

"I choose truth!" Replied Marinette, then glared angrily at Chloé along with Alya.

"It's her choice, not yours," Told Alya frowning at the blonde.

"Marinette, tell me the truth," Said Adrien glaring at the bluenette, which gulped at him. "Would you like to go to the next photo shoot with me?"

"What?" Asked Marinette surprised.

"I need someone, who can do some poses with me for the photos, we might go to Saint Tropez or another beach in France"

"If I would go?" Asked Marinette getting the blonde to nod at her.

"I….course off...I...I mean of course" Responded Marinette.

"G...great" Responded Adrien passing his hand behind his neck.

"Well...I...kinda have to….toilet….go to toilet..." Said Marinette standing up, then left the room.

"But we have here a toilet" Said Nino and suddenly someone on the other side of the door screamed.

"What the heck?" Asked Alix as hearing that voice.

"Is that Marinette?" Asked Sabrina.

"It could also be Volpina," Told Nino.

"Or a fox" Added Alya. "They also scream"

"As alarm or in mating..." Said Lila giving Nathaniel another peck. "season..." Said Lila keeping her job on the tomato head.

"I thought foxes screamed when they find their soulmates"

"I would have a lot of soulmates by then" Said Adrien thinking of his fangirls screaming when they used to see him somewhere.

"You're not a fox bro, but you were right," The guy with the red cap said. Marinette entered into the room again and sat down.

"Much better," Said Marinette, while the others grinned about the situation. Marinette noted it, then spun the bottle, glaring at the others again.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Marinette and Nino shook his head.

"Nothing special" Responded Nino.

"We only found out, that foxes scream" Said Chloé. "Nothing special"

"Ah that's why I sometimes heard screams at night"

"Yeah" Said Nino and the bottle stopped in front of Rose.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Marinette.

"Truth" Replied Rose.

"Will you miss all the others in the class, when you leave?" Asked Marinette.

"Definitely" Responded Rose. "You were the most amazing class, I've been yet"

"Gotta agree with that" Said Nathaniel, then shrieked a little bit as Lila pulled his head closer to her, to have a shorter way to him.

"Sweet" Said Rose at seeing her friends there then made her bottle spin around. The bottle stopped in front of Alya.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Rose.

"Dare" Responded Alya.

"I dare you to record later Kim when he's eating the onion"

"Okay" Responded Rose and spun the bottle. The bottle stopped in front of Lila, which now stopped to kiss the boy.

"Wow, I think I couldn't continue doing this" Said Lila. "I need a drink"

"I'm going to get you some water," Said Nathaniel standing up and leaving the room, followed by Kim entering the room.

"Where is he going?" Asked Kim.

"Getting some water" Responded Rose.

"Bring me frizzle water!" Shouted Kim to the boy.

"Go get it yourself," Said Chloé as Nathaniel didn't respond.

"Alright," Said Kim taking one small onion from his hoodies' pockets out, then took the brown peel of the onion away.

"Do you need a pocket knife?" Asked Nino.

"Yeah I got one in my bag, at the left side" Explained Kim to Nino, which took Kim's blue bag and managed to find a red Swiss army knife.

"Yours even has the Switzerland flag on it" Said Nino looking at it.

"Didn't they came up with it?" Asked Kim taking the knife and cutting the peel and the ends of the onion off.

"No, I meant mine doesn't have it," Said Nino and Kim glared at the onion, while the others glared at him and Rose too, then realized that she had to record it and took her phone out to film him.

"Alright, I do it," Said Kim and bit on the onion, frowning his face. "Eww," Said Kim and gave it another bite.

"Now you know, how my bro felt" Said Nino observing the Vietnamese eating the onion.

"You're going to pay for that too," Said Kim frowning his face in disgust from eating the onion.

"You're almost done, chill" Said Alix as Kim stuck the last part of it and swallowed it.

"Great!" Said Adrien clapping for the black haired guy.

"I need water!" Said Kim by the taste of the vegetable and Nathaniel showed up entering into the room with two water bottles.

"Here for you," Said Nathaniel throwing a green bottle at the guy.

"You're a hero Nathan" Said Kim and took the cap of the bottle and drunk almost the whole 0.5 water.

"Here Lila," Said Nathaniel sitting down while giving her the bottle.

"Thank you," Said Lila petting his head.

"I might need another one" Said Kim after finishing the water he got from the redhead. "I still taste it," Said Kim sitting down and making the bottle do his round on the bottom, stopping next to him, where Nino was.

"Truth or dare?" Asked Kim.

"Dare," Said Nino.

"I dare you to lie down and close your eyes until I tell you to open" Demanded Kim and Nino lied down doing it.

"Is it good?" Asked Nino and Kim chuckled and went on his knees over his head, leaning his butt closer to his face.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Adrien.

"You will see" Responded Kim with a grin.

"Do I have to worry about this?" Asked Nino a bit scared.

"Uh….maybe," Said Marinette looking at Kim.

"Open sesame!" Shouted Kim and Nino opened his eyes seeing Kim's booty over him. "Kim!" Shouted Nino and the Asian let out flatulence out of his ass, making Nino jump off crashing into him and Kim felt down on the ground. All started to laugh at Nino's reaction and saw him running into the toilet, turning the shower on.

"Eww!" Shouted Nino. "You're an asshole Kim!" Shouted Nino, which made the others laugh more than before.

"I know, thank you for the compliment," Said Kim glaring at the girls, where Alix sat and Alix chuckled about it.

"I think I got enough of the game," Said Alya standing up.

"It's almost 10 pm, I haven't called my parents yet," Said Rose standing up.

"Shall I come?" Asked Juleka.

"If you want to" Replied Rose and Juleka stood up following her.

"I and Sabrina are going to" Said Chloé. "Come, I can ask my cousin in the Netherlands how to watch the Baladrashians on the smartphone"

"If everyone's leaving I'm going to call my father," Said Adrien leaving the room, receiving a sad glare from Marinette.

"Do you think his mother is really back?" Asked Alya walking up at the girl.

"Who knows, but that would be so important to him," Said Marinette and Alya agreed. Lila and Nathaniel interrupted the girls as they stood up from the ground.

"Sorry for interrupting you two, but we should talk about our identities and mostly in a good place, where nobody hears us" Suggested Lila.

"Yeah sure" Said Marinette.

"We could actually go later, when everyone's asleep, transform into our heroes-self and met up somewhere" Suggested Nathaniel.

"I think, we don't need to transform into heroes to have a conversation Nath," Told Marinette.

"Okay, was just an idea"

"It was still a good one" Said Marinette. "We just need to decide and tell Adrien and Chloé about it.

"Can I ask something first?"Asked Alya and the others nodded.

"Why in the hell did Chloé get a miraculous?" Asked Alya and the other shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know, but she did a good job as a heroine" Said Marinette. "Maybe she's not that bad as we thought" Said Marinette observing Chloé walking away with Sabrina.

Alix observed Kim standing there alone looking at Nino washing his head in the shower and walked to the Asian, standing next to him.

"It was a great idea to invite us all to play" Said Alix looking at the tall boy.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Adrien's to call the others" Responded Kim. "And your group's idea was Nathaniel's…..well, he was supposed to ask Lila to date him, but he lost later his guts to do so"

"Oh, that's why Chloé yelled back then"

"Yep," Said Kim.

"Typical from her" Said Alix and Kim rolled his eyes down at her.

"You did like the game, didn't you?" Asked Kim and she nodded.

"I did a lot" Said Alix looking up at him.

"G...great," Said Kim.

"Yeah" Said Alix having a little pink blush on her face.

"And your burp from before….that was legendary!" Admitted Kim. "I never expected this from a girl"

"To be that loud?" Asked Alix and Kim nodded.

"Never expected it from a girl though" Said Kim.

"Don't judge a girl by her sneakers," Said Alix making Kim chuckle.

"I guess, you got a point," Said Kim looking at Alix's face.

"You got something to do this weekend?" Asked both at the same time. "Ops, sorry, I didn't..."Said both again at the same time.

"Uh should I or….?" Asked Kim and Alix pushed Kim on his shirt to give him a kiss on the lips, making him blush. Nino left the bathroom with a towel around his head like a woman then saw Kim taking Alix in his arms to smooch with her around.

"I...I'm borrowing this towel and bring it back tomorrow," Said Nino passing by the two lovebirds. "G'night!" Shouted Nino running away.

"Let's watch the final match of France this weekend," Said Kim looking at the blue eyes of the girl. "I promise I'll be for France"

"What do you think Portugal is going to beat France in its' own country?" Asked Alix with a chuckle.

"Didn't other countries lost the finals in their own country?"

"Eh France will win anyway" Said Alix and kissed Kim on his mouth again.

* * *

At the roof, all the heroes sat along with Alya talking with each other. All the miraculous holders had their kwamis levitating in front of them as Tikki, the kwami of Marinette explained the others everything about the miraculouses.

"So technically we could reveal to the other heroes our identity?" Asked Adrien glaring at the red kwami.

"As long as you want to reveal it to other heroes like Ladybug or Volpina" Responded Tikki. "Sure you could have revealed it to Marinette if you knew she was Ladybug, but it could also not be her"

"I had an idea, that you all were heroes in some way," Said Nathaniel. "I tried to imagine you all with heroes costumes and you were so much alike"

"I did the same, but I wasn't sure if this was true" Said Alya.

"I know that Alya," Said Tikki.

"Ugh" Yawned Plagg. "I'm tired, when can we go to bed?" Asked the black kwami and the other holders and kwamis laughed.

"We really need to get down" Said Marinette. "Or Ms. Bustier wakes us up with her megaphone"

"Ugh" All groaned together as they thought on their teacher waking them up in the morning with it.

"Well I need to wake up early to take my morning shower," Said Chloé passing her hand over her hair.

"And I need to get a bit of cereal, before the others wake up," Said Pollen, the kwami of Chloé.

"Okay, have a nice sleep" Wished Marinette waving at all the others, which waved at the others walking the roof along to the chimney, where there was a latter.

"Do you bring the latter back?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Marinette and Adrien, which were on the roof glaring at the redhead.

"Sure, don't worry" Responded Adrien and Nathaniel slid the latter down, where Lila waited along with Trixx and Duusu, their kwamis.

"So, it's bedtime now," Said Nathaniel and gave the brunette a hug.

"Good night" Wished Nathaniel and Lila pecked him on his forehead.

"Good night, Nathaniel" Wished Lila walking off, leaving him back. He observed her walking off with her kwami and Adrien's kwami went down at Nathaniel's shoulder.

"Hey boy" Said Plagg getting the German's attention. "Ask her out, now!"

"Uh but….what if she says no?" Asked Nathaniel and heard someone whistling at him.

"I can't do that" Said Nathaniel looking at Adrien and Marinette.

"You can do it, Nath, she will say yes, believe in us, believe on you!" Cheered Marinette and Nathaniel looked at his kwami looking at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Duusu. "Go for it!"

"Thank you guys!" Shouted Nathaniel and ran behind Lila. "Lila wait!"

Adrien and Marinette observed Lila waiting for Nathaniel which tried to tell her, something. As Nathaniel managed it to tell it Lila, she gave him a hug and a long kiss on the lips.

"I think she said yes" Said Adrien then watched the brunette jump at the redhead's back and they went piggyback into the building again.

"Sweet another couple got now together," Said Marinette putting her hands together, close to her face looking amorously.

"And I think the same happened to Kim and Alix," Said Adrien "At least, they confessed their crush at each other"

"Aww," Said Marinette looking at Adrien. Tikki whispered into her holders' ear, making her shriek and look at the creature.

"What?!" Asked the half Chinese shocked.

"Come on Marinette, you can do it," Said Tikki and Adrien interrupted her.

"Marinette, I….uh need to talk to you" Said Adrien holding her on the shoulder.

"O….okay" Replied Marinette looking at the blonde.

"You know, I kind of had this crush on you as Ladybug..."

"I know...I know…." Said Marinette. "You did expect someone way better and more beautiful than me, right?"

"N...no" Responded Adrien. "It's not that, what I meant"

"But….aren't you sad, that Ladybug was me the whole time?"

"No" Responded Adrien. "I'm just not so excited, that I didn't know it earlier, that you were Ladybug"

"Sure, so you could just forget about that and try another chance on Chloé or Lila"

"No Marinette! Listen," Demanded Adrien. "I'm not interested in those two. I'm interested in you…your Ladybug and Marinette. I said myself, that I love that girl behind the mask, no matter, who is it"

"But….you're really not sad, that it was me and not someone prettier"

"You're amazing just the way you are, Marinette."

"You sure?" Asked Marinette starting to blush a bit.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Asked Adrien with a wink at the girl. Marinette smiled, blushing more redder than before and leaned her head on Adrien's forehead.

"Aww," Said Tikki looking at the two.

"Ugh I'm bored" Said Plagg yawning. "Why don't you kiss her like now!?"

"Uh..." Said Marinette surprised at the kwami's reaction then Adrien noted Marinette feeling awkward about the situation.

"Well, only if she wants" Said Adrien and Marinette tickled Adrien under his chin.

"Are you afraid, kitty?" Asked Marinette looking flirty at the boy. Adrien smiled and reached his face closer to Marinette and kissed her.

"Aww," Said Tikki observing the two having their first kiss.

"Finally his suffering about Ladybug has an end" Said Plagg. "And his mother"

"His mother?" Asked Tikki. Adrien and Marinette had stopped their quick kiss and Marinette looked at the kwamis.

"His mother?" Asked Marinette.

"My mother is back," Said Adrien happy. "Since I left for the trip, she showed up and my father and she wanted to surprise me, but my mother couldn't wait to hear my voice and my father gave it to my mom"

"That's great, that your mother's back," Said Marinette. "Really great"

"Yeah I got my mother back, I finally got the girl of my dreams to finally love me….I..."

"About that…." Said Marinette. "I kind of have been in love with you longer than you think," Said the girl getting the blonde's attention. "Since that day you gave me your umbrella...I….I sort of fell in love..."

"I knew, that there was something more in it" Said Plagg and Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm so happy right now" Admitted Adrien. "I've never felt like that for a very long time" Said Adrien and Marinette hugged the tall guy.

"I'm really glad about that Adrien" Said Marinette then Adrien placed his arms behind her, holding her close to him and Plagg and Tikki observed the two.

"They make such a cute couple, don't you think?" Asked Tikki looking at the dark kwami.

"Yeah, Now I need Camembert, I got hungry" Said Plagg and Tikki rolled her eyes.

"Oh Plagg..."

 **The End**


End file.
